Autre temps!
by mambanoir
Summary: C'était et ce sera toujours nous! HPDM, BZRW, SSNL.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**Encore une histoire avec mes couples fétiches, comme toujours homophobes ne lisez pas.**

**Pour les autres j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se tenait debout, étroitement enlacés ils observaient la mer du haut d'une falaise.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés, deux ans de pur bonheur et ils étaient encore plus amoureux qu'aux premiers jours, là c'était leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage et ils étaient venus passer quelques jours dans un petit village de pêcheur de la côte anglaise.

Ils avaient eu envie de se retrouver entièrement seuls tous les deux et leurs journées se passaient en grasses matinées câlines et promenades en bord de mer.

Harry resserra les bras autour du cou de Draco qui le regarda en souriant tendrement.

« Je t'aime ! murmura le brun avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Si on rentrait manger ? lui dit le blond après s'être écarté, il lâcha Harry et s'éloigna.

« Tu viens ? rajouta t-il en continuant à marcher……….je meurs de faim.

« J'arrive ! répondit le brun qui s'approcha du bord pour regarder une dernière fois les vagues qui se fracassaient contre la falaise.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, le rocher sur lequel Harry s'était avancé se détacha brusquement et s'écroula, entraînant le brun dans une chute de plusieurs mètres.

Draco qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit poussa un hurlement en le voyant disparaître.

« HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se précipita sur le bord au risque de chuter lui-même.

Pour Harry le contact avec la mer fut rude, assommé il perdit connaissance et coula à pic.

-

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'on le secouait par l'épaule.

« Tais toi, tu vas attirer les gardiens et on va avoir des ennuis ! chuchota une voix.

Incrédule le brun fixa le visage au dessus du sien.

« Blaise ?

« Qui veut tu que ça soit ! répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules et en s'écartant.

Harry qui était allongé sur le dos se releva et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'une chaîne entravait ses pieds.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama t-il en tentant d'y tirer dessus.

Blaise prit la bougie posée sur le sol et l'éleva pour mieux le regarder.

« Ry je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?...on a ces chaînes depuis l'âge de huit ans comme tous les orphelins ou enfants nés d'esclaves, t'as quand même pas oublié ?

Harry leva sur lui des yeux hallucinés.

« Depuis l'âge de huit ans ? répéta t-il……………..on a ces chaînes ?...esclave ???...mais qu'est ce que tu racontes…………….j'étais avec Draco sur la falaise, j'ai jamais eu de chaîne…………c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ?...où on est ?

Blaise le fixa attentivement.

« Je crois que les champignons qu'on a mangé au repas ne t'ont pas réussit ! dit-il.

Harry nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement.

Etait-il en train de rêver ?...ou plutôt de cauchemarder ?...était-il mort ?

A cette idée il frissonna, le jour se levant il s'aperçut que Blaise et lui était sur des couvertures posées sur de la paille et qu'ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de grange, sous la soupente.

Puis une tête ébouriffée émergea d'une meule à quelques pas de lui.

« Neville ????????? s'écria Harry sidéré………………t'es là toi aussi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la paille accrochée à ses cheveux et lui sourit.

« Ben oui, comme d'habitude ! dit-il…………….où tu veux que je sois ?

Le brun resta bouche bée, pour lui aussi tout semblait normal, était-il possible que ce soit la réalité et qu'il ai rêvé la scène avec Draco sur la falaise ?

Il ne se souvenait de rien à part le baiser du blond, tout le reste était dans le néant.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux en respirant calmement et se concentra.

Lentement des souvenirs revinrent, Ron, Poudlard, Dumbledore, la guerre, son mariage.

Il soupira de soulagement, la réalité n'était pas ici !

Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?...comment suis-je arrivé là ?

Neville et Blaise qui s'étaient mis debout le regardèrent.

« Ry arrêtes de dire des âneries maintenant ! fit ce dernier……………les gardiens ne vont pas tarder, il faut descendre !

« Les gardiens ? redit Harry en observant avec étonnement leurs accoutrements, le même que le sien d'ailleurs.

Ils portaient tous les trois une épaisse chemise de grosse toile qui se fermait par un lacet, un pantalon noir de toile grossière lui aussi qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et ils était chaussés de sandales de cuir.

« Aller Harry ! le pressa Blaise qui se dirigea vers le bord où l'on voyait dépasser une échelle.

Le brun regarda descendre ses deux amis et se leva, il se dit que pour le moment il n'avait pas d'autre solution que faire comme si de rien n'était et suivre.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

A son tour il descendit avec quelques difficultés, descendre une échelle avec les pieds entravés n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à faire.

**A demain si vous voulez !**

**Bisous à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Draco regardait avec désespoir les secours qui tentaient de réanimer Harry.

« Sauvez-le, sauvez-le ! répétait-il inlassablement dans une prière silencieuse.

-

-

Parvenu en bas Harry se retrouva dans une grande écurie, de chaque côté de l'allée où il se trouvait il y avait une vingtaines de box et il pouvait entendre le bruits des sabots et les hennissements des chevaux auxquels il jeta un coup d'oeil tout en avançant, c'étaient tous de gros animaux de trait.

Tous les trois étaient presque arrivés devant la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, Blaise et Neville s'immobilisèrent immédiatement et Harry fit de même, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant entrer deux hommes qui avait tout de la brute épaisse, grands et de fortes carrures ils avaient un air mauvais, ils portaient de légères armures de cuir et leurs bottes cloutées résonnèrent sur les dalles tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux.

Le brun regarda avec inquiétude les courts fouets qu'ils tenaient à la main.

« Ce n'est sûrement pas pour chasser les mouches ! se dit-il.

Il vit que Blaise et Neville avaient baissés la tête et en fit autant par prudence.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant eux et durant quelques secondes il y eut un silence total on n'entendait que les animaux.

« Bien ! fit l'un des gardien d'un ton dur avant de se baisser et de leur retirer leurs chaînes, ils ne les portaient que la nuit pour éviter les tentatives d'évasion, les fers étaient lourd et bruyants impossible de fuir ainsi entravé.

« A la cantine………..et dépêchez vous un peu ! aboya le gardien qui s'était relevé.

Blaise et Neville partirent en courant et Harry suivit le mouvement en se demandant dans quel monde de fou il était tombé.

Arrivé dehors le brun s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, l'écurie se trouvait loin d'un village assez grand bâtit sur une butte, derrière la grange il n'y avait rien d'autre que des champs à perte de vue, au loin il voyait une immense forêt à l'orée de laquelle s'élevait une haute tour, sur sa droite un pré clôturé.

« Sûrement pour les chevaux ! pensa t-il.

A sa gauche, à une centaine de mètres deux autres bâtiment de bois se dressaient, de l'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, une file d'hommes vêtus à peu près de la même manière que lui, et des femmes qui portaient des jupes longues, en sortait et se dirigeait vers l'autre construction.

Il eut l'impression d'être retourné des siècles en arrière.

Une bourrade violente dans le dos le sortit de son examen et le fit presque tomber par terre.

« On t'as dit de te bouger, t'es sourd ? fit l'un des deux gardiens d'un ton menaçant tout en faisant claquer son fouet.

Harry ne répondit pas et partit en courant rejoindre Blaise et Neville qui entraient dans le bâtiment qui était en fait la cantine dont avait parlé le garde.

A leur suite il pénétra dans une vaste salle où se trouvaient plusieurs longues tables de bois ainsi que des bancs, le brun se dit que chacun avait sa place bien déterminée puisque personne n'hésita et se dirigea en bon ordre vers sa table.

Il s'assit entre Blaise et Neville qui lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes quand il voulut lui parler, Harry se tu en comprenant qu'il était interdit de parler, d'ailleurs des gardiens circulaient entre les tables en jetant des regards menaçants autour d'eux.

Le brun porta son attention sur l'écuelle très rudimentaire posée devant lui.

« Pas très raffiné le restaurant ! se dit-il en cherchant vainement les couverts.

Peu après trois esclave passèrent et servirent à chacun une louche d'un espèce de brouet peu ragoûtant à la vue et une tranche de pain.

Harry examina attentivement le contenu de son assiette, pas très emballé, mais il se dit que l'endroit ne disposait certainement pas d'une carte des menus et qu'il n'aurait sûrement rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent, voulant rester en forme pour comprendre comment diable il avait pu atterrir ici et surtout trouver le moyen de repartir, il se força à tout manger en se servant de morceaux de pain comme d'une cuillère.

« Bof, c'est pas si horrible que ça ! pensa t-il après la première bouchée …………c'est farineux !

Il en était à son dernier morceau quand son regard se fixa sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« Severus ?????????????...mais c'est pas possible !!!...lui aussi il est là ?

Il le vit s'avancer au milieu de la pièce, il était vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de cuir retenu par un gros ceinturon, son torse nu était musclé, des doubles anneaux de métal entouraient ses biceps puissants et un cercle de cuivre ceignait son front, il dégageait une aura sauvage et barbare et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, il ignorait que son ancien maître de potion était aussi bien foutu, fièrement ce dernier s'arrêta et ses yeux noirs toujours aussi froids se posèrent immédiatement sur Neville qui baissa rapidement la tête en rougissant, Severus détourna le regard au bout d'un instant.

Debout, bien campé sur ses jambes légèrement écartées et poings sur les hanches il observa les esclaves assis qui attendaient en silence, Harry comprit qu'il occupait une position importante.

Severus se mit à donner ses ordres pour la journée, Blaise Neville et lui écopèrent d'un champ de blé qui devait être terminé de faucher, il se dit que ça devait être une bonne chose puisqu'il entendit ses deux compagnons pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Un moment plus tard après qu'on leur ai remit une faux à chacun ils se dirigèrent vers leur lieu de travail assez éloigné.

« On est tranquille ! dit Blaise quand ils y parvinrent……………pas la peine de se presser ! rajouta t-il en s'asseyant à l'ombre d'un grand arbre………………les gardiens ne viennent pas ici, on est seuls jusqu'à midi……………merci au contremaître !

« Pourquoi on ne s'enfuit pas ? demanda Harry qui en compagnie de Neville s'installa près de lui.

« Ry on en a parlé des dizaines de fois ! soupira Blaise……………on irait où ? tous les seigneurs des provinces alentour mettent les esclaves en fuite à mort…………ici grâce au contremaître on est pas si mal traités que ça, on vit tranquille...en plus il nous faudrait au moins deux bons jours d'avance pour pouvoir leur échapper, tu le sais bien !

« Mouai ! fit le brun en essayant d'assimiler les informations…………….pourquoi on ne dort pas dans le baraquement avec les autres ?

« Mais Harry ! s'étonna Neville………….tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'une fois par semaine on nettoie les écuries à fond et Severus nous a donné la permission d'y dormir !

Blaise éclata de rire en voyant le timide jeune homme rougir rien qu'en prononçant son nom.

« Dis plutôt que comme c'est toi qui le lui a demandé il n'a pas pu dire non devant tes beaux yeux.

Ils discutaient depuis un moment quand un bruit de galop les fit se remettre sur pieds et se saisir des faux pour se mettre rapidement au travail, têtes baissées.

Un cheval s'arrêta près d'eux et Harry leva les yeux sur le cavalier, de stupeur il laissa tomber son outil.

« Ron !!! murmura t-il.

**A demain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ron qui avait entendu son murmure ne lui jeta qu'un simple regard accompagné d'un léger sourire puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise qui s'était arrêté aussi et le regardait.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un courant électrique passait entre les deux jeunes hommes qui s'observaient et il sourit, de là où il venait ils étaient mariés et très amoureux ce qui avait tout à fait l'air d'être le cas ici aussi.

Un autre cavalier vint s'arrêter près de Ron et là Harry faillit tomber à la renverse.

Deux yeux gris, froids et métalliques plongèrent dans ses pupilles vertes qui étincelaient de joie.

« Draco !! souffla t-il prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Le jeune homme blond haussa un sourcil hautain.

« De quel droit m'appelle tu par mon prénom esclave ? fit-il sèchement…………..je pourrais te faire fouetter pour ça !

Le cœur d'Harry se glaça dans sa poitrine, il aurait du se douter qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, dans ce monde il n'était rien pour lui, cela lui fit tellement mal qu'il baissa la tête.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! ironisa le blond qui cru à de la soumission et se tourna vers Ron……………alors frangin t'as finit de te pâmer…………on peut y aller ?

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard noir et éperonna son cheval qui partit au galop.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était tombé amoureux du bel esclave à la peau sombre et dorée, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits et avait souvent joué ensemble, n'étant pas le fils aîné il avait été beaucoup moins surveillé que son frère durant son enfance et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les esclaves, il connaissait très bien Harry et Neville aussi.

Le problème était son père, il ignorait totalement qu'il était gay et si il apprenait qu'il aimait l'un d'entre eux ça n'allait pas arranger leur rapport plus que tendu, qu'il accepte son homosexualité serait déjà un miracle alors une liaison pareille ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Ron était le second fils de Lucius Malfoy seigneur et maître absolu de la province et Draco était son aîné d'une année plus âgé que lui.

Le seigneur Malfoy, homme dur au cœur sec pas très aimé de son peuple n'était pas du tout tolérant et trouvait son second fils trop tendre de caractère, en plus il n'avait jamais digérer le fait que celui-ci soit roux et lui en voulait pour sa tignasse qu'il regardait toujours avec colère et dégoût, allez donc savoir pourquoi, cela l'horripilait au plus haut point, pour lui un Malfoy devait être blond point final.

Ron pensait aussi qu'il lui reprochait la perte de sa mère morte en le mettant au monde, à vrai dire son géniteur lui reprochait tout simplement d'exister.

« Si au moins j'arrivait à me rapprocher de Blaise ! soupira t-il…….. ce serait le bonheur. Pour lui il était prêt à subir toutes les colères de son père et à vivre en paria.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu prendre l'esclave de force et en faire ce qu'il voulait, personne n'y verrait rien à redire les lois l'y autorisaient, mais il l'aimait et il voulait que Blaise vienne vers lui par amour et en toute liberté.

Après leurs départs les trois amis se regardèrent.

« Qui est ce ? demanda Harry.

« Mais qu'est qui va pas chez toi ? s'énerva Blaise perturbé par la visite de Ron…………….c'est les fils Malfoy bien sûr !

« Ron et Draco…………frères ???????????? faillit s'étrangler le brun qui tenta de refouler le fou rire qui montait sans y parvenir, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Tout le monde les aime beaucoup ! s'irrita Blaise devant son hilarité qu'il ne comprenait pas…………..toi aussi jusqu'à présent !

« C'est vrai ! approuva Neville…………bon Draco lui est plutôt froid mais il est toujours correct.

L'arrivée inopinée de deux gardiens accompagnés d'un esclave qui amenait les repas les calma et ils se mirent activement au travail.

Les deux gardiens les observèrent un moment sans rien dire puis l'un des deux s'approcha de Neville qui n'allait pas aussi vite qu'Harry et Blaise, pour s'amuser l'homme lui donna un coup de fouet sur les jambes.

« Plus vite mollasson ! rigola t-il méchamment………je vais te faire avancer moi.

Neville prit peur, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il lâcha sa faux.

Le gardien lui donna un second coup très violent sur l'arrière des cuisses qui le fit s'écrouler à genoux.

« Bon à rien ! se mit à l'insulter l'homme en faisant pleuvoir une grêle de coup sur le dos du jeune homme qui se mit à crier.

Harry et Blaise incapable de supporter ça plus longtemps firent un pas pour se ruer sur la brute, quitte à être puni eux aussi, quand une voix les stoppa.

« Ca suffit ! intima Severus qui arrivait, d'une voix tonnante…………dégagez ! rajouta t-il d'un air furieux à l'adresse des gardiens qui déguerpirent en vitesse, ils savaient que le contremaître du château aimait être obéit à la minute sous peine de subir sa colère, colère qui pouvait être très dangereuse pour eux.

Severus s'approcha de Neville qui tentait de se redresser et le prit par le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait repérer ce jeune homme doux et timide qui l'avait immédiatement attiré, de loin il avait essayé autant que possible de veiller sur lui, il lui donnait toujours les travaux les moins pénibles et surtout ceux où il se trouverait loin des gardiens un peu trop zélés.

Aujourd'hui c'était inespéré, il avait une occasion de le mettre à l'abri de tout, l'esclave qui s'occupait de sa maison venait de mourir et le seigneur Malfoy qui était content de ses services lui avait dit de s'en choisir un autre et de prendre celui qu'il voudrait.

Son choix était fait.

Il lâcha le menton de Neville et le prit par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

« Désormais tu m'appartient ! lui dit-il…………suis moi !

Neville jeta un dernier regard à ses amis et obéit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Severus qui se trouvait à mi chemin entre le village et l'immense manoir des Malfoy.

Sa demeure était spacieuse et un jardin où poussaient des fleurs mais surtout beaucoup de plantes médicinales l'entouraient joliment.

Une fois à l'intérieur Severus l'emmena jusque dans une chambre.

« C'est la tienne ! dit-il.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours dormi par terre ou sur la paille, il regarda le lit recouvert d'un édredon de plume qui paraissait si souple, la grande armoire où il n'aurait pas grand-chose à mettre, la table sur laquelle était posée une bassine et un broc d'eau en terre cuite peinte en bleu, pour lui c'était d'un luxe inouï.

Il se tourna vers Severus qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? demanda t-il timidement.

« Entretenir la maison et le jardin………….les repas doivent être prêts à l'heure !

« Tu commences tout de suite ! rajouta Severus qui s'éloigna vers la porte……..j'ai du travail !

**A demain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Harry réveilles toi…………reviens moi mon amour !

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, Draco le front posé sur la main d'Harry pleurait d'angoisse.

-

-

Blaise et Harry regardèrent leur ami s'éloigner puis s'assirent au pied du grand arbre pour manger la tranche de pain et le morceau de viande séchée qu'avait laissé l'esclave venu avec les gardiens.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ? s'inquiéta Harry.

« J'en suis même sûr ! répondit Blaise qui sourit……………je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte depuis le temps mais Nev a un petit coup de cœur pour le contremaître, il doit être aux anges là.

« En parlant de coup de cœur ! dit le brun amusé…………t'en aurais pas un pour Ron ?

Blaise ne répondit pas immédiatement et le fixa d'un air inquiet.

« Ry tu commence à me faire peur, tu sais très bien ce que je ressent pour lui, la même chose que toi pour Draco………………mais on est des esclaves et eux des seigneurs alors faut pas rêver !

« J'en suis pas si sûr ! pensa Harry qui préféra changer de sujet…………qu'est ce que tu penses de la magie et des so……….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaise lui avait bondit dessus pour lui mettre une main sur la bouche en regardant autour d'eux avec inquiétude comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi ! s'exclama Blaise qui le lâcha et se rassit…………tu sais très bien que l'église interdit la pratique de ce genre de chose, même en parler est interdit c'est puni de mort !

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahi et comprit pourquoi il n'avait ressentit aucune présence de sorcier, de tout petit on apprenait aux gens à en avoir peur et si certains d'entre eux, comme Blaise, Ron ou les autres avaient un pouvoir de sorcier il devait être refoulé au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et ils ne devaient même pas en avoir conscience, la magie étant un apprentissage il fallait des guides et si il en existait ils devaient bien se cacher et vivre à l'écart de tout.

« C'est pas la magie qui va m'aider à repartir d'ici ! se dit Harry.

Leur léger repas terminé ils se remirent au travail et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au soleil couchant au grand soulagement du brun qui avait des ampoules aux mains et le dos en compote.

Alors qu'ils suivaient le sentier qui les ramenait vers les baraquements et l'écurie ils aperçurent Ron qui arrivait à travers champs, à pieds, et qui s'arrêta face à eux.

« Vous avez pas vu passer mon cheval ?...il s'est enfuit quand on s'est arrêter au bord de la rivière, quelque chose lui a fait peur !

Harry l'observa, seigneur ou pas Ron était égal à lui-même, aucune arrogance ou hauteur dans son ton et son attitude et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi limpides.

« Non ! fit Blaise…………….vous voulez qu'on vous aide à le chercher ?

« C'est pas de refus ! répondit le rouquin avec un sourire.

« Il a du aller brouter dans un coin ! dit Harry…………….je vais aller de ce côté vous n'avez qu'à aller vers la forêt !

Ron opina et s'éloigna en compagnie de Blaise.

Le brun les suivit des yeux en souriant, il ne leur donnait pas dix minutes avant de se sauter dessus, l'air était trop tendu entre eux deux, il suffisait d'une occasion.

Il partit de son côté en sifflotant.

Tout en marchant le rouquin jetait des regards en biais vers Blaise qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise, cela gênait Ron et il ne savait pas comment agir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme le fils du seigneur.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et Blaise en fit autant, tête baissée il attendit le bon vouloir du rouquin.

Ce dernier se passa la langue sur les lèvres tout en le détaillant.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait !

Le silence entre eux s'éternisa.

« Blaise ! finit par dire Ron……………..regarde moi !

Le jeune homme obéit et leva la tête, ses yeux sombres où ne se lisait aucune servilité plongèrent dans les pupilles bleues.

« Si j'étais……………….le rouquin hésita et reprit…………si j'étais un esclave ou toi le fils d'un seigneur………….si on était égaux est ce que………….

« Je t'aimerais ! le coupa fermement Blaise.

Totalement immobiles ils se fixèrent un long moment puis Ron s'approcha de lui et posa une main caressante sur la joue à la peau dorée.

« Je t'aime ! murmura t-il……………depuis longtemps.

« Il n'y a rien de possible entre nous ! répondit doucement Blaise sans faire un seul geste…….c'est interdit.

« Ne dis pas ça ! gémit le rouquin qui rapprocha son visage du sien…………si tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime on surmontera tout !

Malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait d'y goûter il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la bouche tant désirée, il voulait lui laisser le choix de faire ou non le dernier pas.

Blaise n'hésita qu'une seconde, c'était trop tentant.

Ses lèvres se collèrent à celles de Ron qui s'ouvrirent, le baiser devint rapidement profond, enflammé, ils en avaient tellement rêver tous les deux.

Leurs mains fébriles entrèrent en action, se caressant réciproquement.

Submergés par un désir intense ils n'eurent bientôt plus rien sur eux.

Ils s'allongèrent sur les vêtements et Ron se plaça au dessus de Blaise, admirant presque avec adoration le corps d'ébène qu'il caressa et embrassa longuement et qui se tendit quand il arriva au niveau de l'érection gonflée.

Les gémissements que se mit à pousser Blaise tandis qu'il pratiquait de lents va et viens avec sa bouche, le firent presque grimper au septième ciel tellement il le désirait, il le lâcha et remonta pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en frottant leurs deux virilités l'une contre l'autre et Blaise le saisit par les fesses pour accentuer le frottement tout en murmurant son prénom.

Ron se redressa légèrement pour bien se placer et s'empala doucement, puis sous la montée du plaisir ils se déchaînèrent durant quelques instants dans des coups de reins violents avant que l'orgasme ne leur fasse pousser le même cri.

Le rouquin s'allongea sur Blaise qui le serra contre lui.

« Je t'appartient ! lui murmura t-il la tête au creux de son cou qu'il dévorait de baisers…………je serais ton esclave volontaire !

« Tu es mon amour et ça me suffit ! répondit Blaise en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

-

-

Harry du marcher un long moment avant d'apercevoir le cheval alezan de Ron qui broutait tranquillement au beau milieu d'un champ de luzerne, il s'en approcha pour saisir les rênes et revint sur le sentier en tirant l'animal derrière lui, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la forêt où il savait trouver Ron et Blaise.

Au détour d'une rangée de cyprès il tomba pile sur Draco.

**A demain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Draco immobile sur son cheval, qui était arrêté au milieu du sentier, avait les avant bras posés sur le pommeau de sa selle et observait les alentours.

« Eh toi ! fit-il en apercevant Harry qui stoppa net………….c'est le cheval de mon frère……..où est-il ?

Une fois encore son ton froid et hautain fit mal au brun qui baissa la tête.

« Il avait égaré son cheval ! répondit-il……………on s'est séparé pour le chercher !

Draco mit pieds à terre et s'approcha de lui, du bout de sa cravache il lui souleva le menton et leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

Les yeux verts de cet esclave faisaient une drôle d'impression à Draco, ils l'attiraient, il s'étaient déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises quand il passait à cheval et à chaque fois il y pensait pendant plusieurs jours, là en le voyant de si près il eut le sentiment étrange de le connaître depuis toujours.

C'était un sentiment dérangeant, tout comme Ron il était gay c'était donc normal que des hommes l'attirent, en particulier quand ils étaient aussi beaux que ce brun mais il ne s'était jamais abaissé à toucher un esclave c'était tout juste si il les voyait, seulement lui c'était différent, il n'était pas du tout comme les autres surtout qu'il osait toujours le regarder comme un homme et comme un homme amoureux en plus.

L'homosexualité était interdite par l'église, c'était quelque chose que l'on tenait caché dans l'hypocrisie la plus pure, paradoxalement seuls les esclaves était libre de l'être mais uniquement entre eux, n'étant pas considérés comme de véritables humains et n'ayant pas d'âme à sauver aux yeux de l'église on trouvait normal qu'ils se comportent comme des animaux.

Et donc Draco n'avait eut que peu de rapport, toujours à la sauvette et en général avec des amis de son milieu venus faire un séjour au manoir et qui redevenaient hétéro dés que le jour se levait mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment aimé tout comme lui n'avait jamais aimé non plus, alors ce regard là le déstabilisait.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda t-il.

« Harry ! murmura ce dernier qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un baiser, son amour lui manquait tellement, mais il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot il ignorait quelle pouvait être les réactions de celui qui était ici son seigneur et maître.

Perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre Draco ne résista pas à l'attraction qu'il ressentait et sa bouche prit violemment celle du brun qui ne protesta pas et répondit de la même façon.

Le blond finit par s'écarter et le repoussa sans douceur en lui jetant un regard noir, il remonta rapidement sur son cheval et partit au galop.

Le brun le regarda s'éloigner en se caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

Une sensation étrange l'envahit.

Il venait de faire une infidélité à Draco avec Draco !!!!!!

Il était amoureux de celui-ci comme de l'autre.

Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est impossible………..Draco est vraiment Draco ce baiser c'était bien lui ! se dit-il………comme moi je suis les deux Harry et le Harry d'ici est amoureux du Draco d'ici donc c'est normal que je le soit aussi…………mais alors le Harry d'ici est amoureux de mon Draco à moi puisqu'il est moi………..sauf si je suis mort en tombant de la falaise……….enfin mon corps………….mais si je suis mort là bas et qu'il a prit ma place il est mort lui aussi………

Complètement perdu dans des méandres complexes il se massa la base du nez en fronçant les sourcils tout ça était plus que perturbant et se mélangeait dans sa tête, tout était beaucoup trop réel et un monde parallèle il n'y croyait pas, il était plus porté à croire à une vie antérieure et le fait que Draco et lui se soit déjà rencontré et aimer lui semblait presque logique, de tout temps et de toute éternité ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Un sourire lui vint en pensant qu'alors c'était la même chose pour Ron et Blaise mais le plus surprenant c'était Neville et Severus.

Dans sa vie réelle ils n'étaient pas ensembles, ils se rencontraient bien quelques fois, Draco et lui aimaient donner des fêtes chez eux et dans ce cas là ils les invitaient toujours, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre ces deux là.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien c'est vrai que le comportement de Neville changeait dés que Severus était dans les parages, il rougissait pour un rien, bafouillait et devenait encore plus maladroit que d'habitude.

Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était dû à la peur que lui inspirait depuis des années le maître de potion mais finalement c'était peut être autre chose.

Brusquement un autre souci l'accabla.

« Comment repartir d'une vie antérieure ? si je suis mort est ce que je vais devoir rester ici ?

Tout en réfléchissant, sans trouver de réponses à ses questions, il était arrivé au abords de la forêt et il sourit en voyant Ron et Blaise qui debout et serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre échangeait un long baiser.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et attendit.

Le rouquin qui l'avait vu se sépara de Blaise et vint lui prendre les rênes.

« Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ? demanda Ron.

« Entière et totale ! répondit Harry.

Le rouquin lui sourit pour le remercier et sauta en selle, il fit approcher son cheval près de Blaise et se pencha pour lui donner un dernier petit baiser.

« J'espère te voir demain ! lui dit-il avant de partir au trot.

Harry sourit à son ami qui le prit par le bras.

« La nuit est tombée ! fit-il………….on a intérêt à faire vite ou on aura des ennuis !!!!

Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible.

-

-

Neville avait passé l'après midi à faire connaissance avec son nouvel environnement, la maison était constituée d'une grande pièce principale assez simplement meublée par un grand buffet, une longue table et huit chaises ainsi que deux fauteuils à haut dossier placés de part et d'autre de la cheminée.

La cuisine aussi était grande et comportait même un four à pain, c'était plutôt rare ils se trouvaient en général à l'extérieur, une porte basse donnait dans un cellier où était entreposé de la nourriture et dans un coin il avait découvert une trappe qu'il n'avait pu ouvrir car elle était cadenassée.

De la salle principale une porte donnait dans un couloir où deux chambres se faisait face et au bout une autre pièce au milieu de laquelle Neville avait vu grand baquet de bois et tout le nécessaire pour la toilette, supposant que le contremaître s'y lavait le soir en rentrant, le jeune homme qui avait déjà mis la table et préparé le repas qui était maintenu au chaud avait mit un gros chaudron, qu'il avait rempli d'eau petit à petit, à chauffer au dessus du feu de cheminée.

Là il était assit sur un petit tabouret bas près du feu et il rêvassait quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Severus apparut, Neville se leva vivement et resta immobile, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine et il baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble.

**A demain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Severus, tout à fait conscient du trouble de Neville, s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron.

« Bonne initiative ! dit-il en le saisissant par la anse.

« Je vais le faire ! s'exclama Neville en voulant le lui prendre bien qu'il se sache incapable de le soulever.

Le contremaître le repoussa.

« Laisse ça, il est plus lourd que toi ! fit-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de la maison………..amène deux seaux d'eau froide !

Neville le suivit, il avait déjà pensé à remplir à demi le baquet.

« Décidément tu comprends très vite ! fit Severus quand il s'en rendit compte.

Il versa le gros chaudron d'eau chaude qu'il posa au sol et déboucla son ceinturon pour retirer son pantalon sans prêter attention à la présence de Neville qui, statufié sur le seuil et la gorge sèche, l'observa tandis qu'il entrait dans le baquet et appuyait sa tête sur le rebord en soupirant de plaisir.

« Passe moi le savon ! dit Severus, les yeux fermés.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'étagère pour prendre ce qu'il lui demandait puis vint s'accroupir près de lui, sans réfléchir, ne suivant que son instinct il trempa le savon dans l'eau et le posa doucement sur le haut du torse de Severus qui ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, seule sa respiration changea et devint plus forte.

Lentement il le frotta et quand il y eut assez de mousse il posa le savon par terre.

D'une main un peu hésitante il lava d'abord les épaules larges et puissantes puis les pectoraux bien dessinés, il frôla le ventre dur, il mourrait d'envie de descendre plus bas mais il n'osait pas.

Brusquement Severus se saisit de sa main et la posa sur son bas ventre, le cœur de Neville fit un tonneau et il déglutit quand le contremaître lui fit refermer la main autour de son érection et le lâcha pour le laisser agir.

Le jeune homme la caressa lentement tout en observant le visage de Severus qui gémit et qui le saisit par la nuque pour l'embrasser.

« Tu le fais par obligation ? demanda t-il doucement, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Neville fit non de la tête.

« Déshabille toi et viens avec moi ! souffla Severus qui sourit.

En moins de deux le jeune homme retira ses vêtements et s'assit sur le contremaître contre lequel il se laissa aller, ce dernier lui mordilla le cou tandis qu'il caressait d'une main la virilité de Neville qui poussa des cris de plaisir sous les va et viens.

« C'est la première fois ? lui chuchota Severus en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

« Oui ! gémit-il en se tordant sous les caresses.

Le contremaître lui fit écarter les jambes et de son autre main il prépara doucement l'entrée étroite, l'eau savonneuse facilitant les choses.

Tout d'abord Neville se crispa en sentant les doigts s'insinuer dans son intimité puis petit à petit il se détendit sous les caresses délicates de Severus qui prit tout son temps, quand il le sentit prêt il le pénétra lentement sans cesser ses va et viens sur son érection.

Neville s'agrippa aux rebords, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'épaule de Severus le plaisir l'envahit et l'orgasme lui fit pousser un long cri suivit de peu par celui de son compagnon.

Ils restèrent sans bouger et le contremaître caressa doucement les cheveux de Neville affalé sur lui.

Severus savait qu'ils allaient devoir se cacher aux yeux de tous, l'homosexualité n'était tolérable que cachée ce qui permettait aux gens 'normaux' de croire ou plutôt de faire semblant de croire qu'elle n'existait pas, toutes les relations de quelques nature que ce soit étaient interdites entre ceux qui étaient libres et les esclaves, on pouvait prendre un esclave pour s'en amuser une heure et le jeter, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement autorisé, seulement comme tout le monde fermait les yeux c'était une pratique rentrée dans les mœurs, mais une véritable liaison était un tabou absolu.

Severus avait toujours veillé à ce que les gardiens n'abusent pas des esclaves, en particulier de ses trois protégés mais il savait que cela se produisait quand même et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il soupira de regret en déposant un baiser sur le front de Neville, il aurait voulut pouvoir montrer au monde entier l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme blottit dans ses bras.

« Et qui s'endort ! pensa t-il en souriant.

-

-

Blaise et Harry complètement essoufflés arrivèrent juste à temps et entrèrent les derniers dans la cantine.

Après le repas toujours silencieux ils attendirent devant l'écurie que les gardes viennent leur mettre les chaînes puis montèrent sous la soupente et s'allongèrent sur leurs couvertures.

La bougie placée entre eux deux, il se mirent à parler un peu de tout et en particulier de Ron, Blaise avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-

-

Neville finit de laver et de ranger la vaisselle puis retourna dans la grande pièce, Severus qui était assit dans l'un des fauteuil placé devant la cheminée lui fit signe de venir sur ses genoux et le jeune homme se cala bien volontiers aux creux de ses bras rassurants.

Durant un moment ils observèrent les flammes en silence puis Neville leva la tête pour le regarder, il avait envie de lui demander de continuer à faire attention à ses deux amis mais il hésitait, leur relation était toute neuve et il n'était pas sûr de lui.

Severus qui le fixait attentivement eut un petit sourire, il était si facile de lire dans les doux yeux marron.

« Je les protégerais ne t'en fais pas ! dit-il simplement.

Il fut remercier par un beau sourire suivit d'un long baiser qui réveilla son désir, il se leva en portant Neville dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-

-

Harry s'endormait doucement quand une sensation intense et subite lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« Je suis dans le coma là bas ! se dit-il avec une certitude absolue et l'impression d'une catastrophique erreur du hasard lui serra les entrailles, il n'aurait jamais dû remonté dans son passé qu'il le veuille ou non il risquait de modifier les choses.

**A demain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ron rentra au manoir au grand galop et se dirigea vers le petit salon où se tenait souvent son père.

En chemin il avait prit une décision ferme et définitive, il refusait de se cacher et allait prendre le risque de tout lui dire, il voulait vivre son amour au grand jour, il n'en avait pas honte et se foutait des tabous et de l'église.

Dans la pièce il ne trouva que Draco qui assit dans une chaise à haut dossier et jambes croisées semblait pensif.

« Où est père ? lui demanda t-il.

« Je l'ignore ! répondit le blond qui tourna la tête vers lui……………pourquoi ? en général tu préfères l'éviter toi aussi!

En quelques mots Ron lui raconta tout.

« Si j'étais toi je ne dirais rien ! lui conseilla Draco pas du tout surprit par la nouvelle………..il ne va pas aimer du tout !

« De toute façon il n'aime rien ni personne ! répliqua le rouquin dans un haussement d'épaules……….et puis je m'en moque !

Il se rapprocha de son frère.

« Draco si tu aimais comme moi je l'aime tu comprendrais que je ne peux pas faire autrement !

Le blond ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux au sol, un regard vert se rappela de nouveau à lui.

Il se leva d'un mouvement nerveux, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à lui ? il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Fais très attention ! lui dit-il avant de sortir.

Le rouquin s'assit en soupirant sur la chaise que venait de laisser son frère, au bout de quelques minutes il se leva et allait sortir quand son père entra dans la pièce.

« Je voudrais vous parler ! fit immédiatement Ron en regardant le grand homme blond à l'allure fière et hautaine qui haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« De quoi donc ? fit ce dernier du bout de ses lèvres fines…………je n'aime pas perdre mon temps alors fais vite.

Le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains et lui débita tout d'une seule traite en prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

Quand il eut terminé le visage aux traits aristocratique de son père étaient tendus à craquer.

« Comment oses tu ? gronda t-il mâchoires serrées………tu n'es qu'un chien !

D'un bond il fut sur lui et le saisit brusquement par les cheveux, la rage le faisait trembler, il le tira derrière lui et l'entraîna à grands pas jusqu'aux sous sols sombres et humides tout en appelant ses gardes.

Ron vit avec inquiétude qu'ils entraient dans ce qui était pudiquement nommée la salle des interrogatoires mais qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une salle de torture très bien équipée et éclairée par plusieurs torches suspendues aux murs à intervalles réguliers.

« Père………..commença le rouquin.

« Attachez- le ! aboya ce dernier aux gardes qui s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Ron se retrouva enchaîné par les poignets bras levés et face au mur, il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ce que préparait son père mais il comprit très vite quand on lui déchira sa chemise et qu'il entendit le claquement sinistre du fouet contre les dalles de pierre, déterminé à ne pas supplier il serra les dents en se préparant au choc, il n'avait jamais été puni, son père ne s'était jamais occupé de son éducation et les domestiques qui l'avaient élevés avaient toujours été très gentils avec lui le laissant agir à sa guise.

Le premier coup fut à peu près supportable et il n'émit pas une plainte, au bout du troisième il hurla.

Quand son père cessa enfin il n'était plus qu'à demi conscient et souffrait le martyre.

« Tu es toujours homosexuel et tu veux toujours vivre avec lui ? vint lui glisser son père à l'oreille.

« Oui ! articula péniblement Ron.

« Bien, tu as fait ton choix ! fit Lucius Malfoy d'un ton mauvais…………puisque seul un esclave peut vivre avec un autre esclave tu vas devenir l'un d'entre eux, les chiens avec les chiens……………………je ne te reconnais plus comme mon fils !

Une fois de plus il tira violemment sur ses cheveux pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« Tu peux me remercier de ma bonté j'aurais pu vous faire abattre tous les deux ! dit-il dans un rictus haineux……………….mais ce serait moins amusant, dans peu de temps tu le regrettera et tu viendras ramper pour implorer mon pardon………………que tu n'auras pas cela va de soi !

Il le lâcha et s'éloigna.

« Emmenez le au baraquement ! jeta t-il sèchement aux gardes sidérés, tous au manoir appréciaient la gentillesse du jeune homme et la décision de son père les choquait.

Ils détachèrent aussi doucement que possible Ron qui gémit et le prirent chacun par un bras pour le soutenir.

Parvenus dans le hall d'entrée Draco qui redescendait de sa chambre se précipita sur eux en les apercevant et prit le rouquin dans ses bras.

« Je t'avais bien dit de te taire, crétin ! lui dit-il doucement……………emmenez le dans ma chambre ! rajouta t-il en s'adressant aux gardes qui se regardèrent d'un air gênés avant de lui dire ce qu'avait ordonné son père.

« Un esclave ? s'horrifia Draco, il n'avait aucune affection pour l'homme qui les avait engendrés mais là ce fut de la haine qu'il ressentit à son égard.

« Emmène moi près de Blaise ! murmura Ron qui s'accrocha à lui………….pas le baraquement !

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura Draco…………je m'occupe de tout………..ça va aller !

-

-

Blaise et Harry étaient dans un demi-sommeil quand la porte de l'écurie s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, ils se relevèrent aussitôt et s'approchèrent du bord avec curiosité et aussi un peu de crainte, les gardes ne venaient jamais aussi tard.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant entrer Draco qui soutenait Ron enveloppé dans une couverture.

Comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ils dégringolèrent de l'échelle à toute vitesse et dés que Blaise fut près de lui le rouquin s'effondra dans ses bras.

**Excusez moi pour le retard j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Bisous et à demain !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Draco leur expliqua la situation et appela un garde qui attendait dehors et leur remit un gros sac avant de ressortir.

« Il y a des vêtements, de quoi le soigner et de la nourriture ! fit le blond………..prenez soin de lui, je dois y aller !

Tandis que Blaise aidait Ron à grimper l'échelle Draco et Harry se firent face, le blond ne pouvait plus se cacher l'attirance qu'il ressentait et les beaux yeux verts où se lisait tant d'amour le rendaient presque malade de désir.

« Demain ! murmura t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, il devait encore faire une visite à Severus pour le mettre au courant.

Harry fixa la porte qui se referma en se demandant ce qu'il avait voulut dire par là.

Il rejoignit Blaise qui était en train de faire une couche aussi confortable que possible pour y allonger Ron qui attendait assit sur une botte de paille.

Quand le lit de fortune fut terminé le rouquin retira la couverture de ses épaules et s'y allongea à plat ventre, Blaise serra les poings en voyant les traînées sanglantes qui zébraient son dos, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans cet état.

Il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une grosse fiole entourée d'un fin tissu, il s'agenouilla près de Ron et avec beaucoup de douceur il le badigeonna avec le liquide qu'elle contenait avant de couvrir son dos avec le tissu.

Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire prit sa couverture et alla s'installer le plus loin possible pour les laisser seuls.

Blaise s'allongea près du rouquin qui se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ! lui souffla t-il………pardon, c'est de ma faute tout ça !

Ron releva la tête et l'embrassa avant de la reposer sur son torse.

« Non ! murmura t-il…………tu m'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Il ne regrettait rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer et contrairement à ce que croyait son père il savait qu'il ne le regretterait jamais, pour être près de celui qu'il aimait il était prêt à tout endurer et si il lui fallait être esclave pour l'aimer en toute liberté alors il serait esclave.

Malgré la douleur il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin Ron souffrait toujours beaucoup mais il se leva quand même, un esclave ne pouvait rester couché que mort.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que les gardes viennent ouvrir et leur enlever leurs chaînes ils eurent la surprise de voir entrer Severus.

Sans un mot ils les libéra puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Toi aujourd'hui tu iras en forêt pour le petit bois !

« Vous deux ! rajouta t-il en se tournant vers Blaise et de l'écurie……….allez manger maintenant !

Il allait pour sortir quand il revint sur ses pas et tendit un pot de terre à Blaise.

« Passes lui ça ! dit-il d'un ton rude avant de partir pour de bon.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise qui regardait le pot dans sa main.

« Le petit bois ?

« C'est un des travaux les plus pénard ! répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux sur lui, hier soir Harry lui avait dit souffrir de maux de tête et avoir des problèmes de mémoire ces derniers temps et il ne s'étonnait plus de ses questions………….tu balades en forêt et tu fais des fagots que tu déposes au bord du sentier, une charrette passera les prendre………..en général on y envoie les enfants ou les vieux !

Il se tourna vers Ron et lui sourit.

« Il est très gentil avec nous ! reprit-il………….l'écurie à été faite il y a trois jours, c'est presque une journée de repos qu'il nous offre !

« Tu crois que c'est Neville qui lui a demandé ? interrogea Harry.

« Ou Draco ! fit Ron.

« Ou les deux ! dit Blaise qui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin…………allons y !

Etrangement aucun gardiens ne fit attention à eux quand ils sortirent et à la cantine pas un seul ne leur jeta un regard, c'était presque comme si ils n'existaient pas, les trois amis en conclurent que Draco et Severus avaient du donner des ordres stricts à leurs sujets pour protéger Ron.

Seuls les esclaves les regardaient avec étonnement mais eux ne pouvaient rien dire.

Le repas achevé ils ressortirent, Blaise indiqua à Harry le chemin à prendre et ils se séparèrent.

Le brun s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, la journée était magnifique, un beau soleil brillait et la promenade fut agréable, il croisa des esclaves déjà au travail dans un grand champ surveillés par un gardien qui ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, Harry avait l'impression d'être invisible et cela le mit de très bonne humeur.

Il suivit le sentier indiqué par Blaise et entra sous le couvert des arbres, regardant autour de lui il commença à ramasser les branches mortes qu'il trouvait faisant de gros tas le long du sentier.

Il y était depuis deux bonnes heures quand un cavalier qu'il reconnut de loin pour être Draco déboucha au grand galop et s'arrêta près de lui.

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis le blond lui tendit une main.

« Grimpe ! lui ordonna t-il.

Sans aucune hésitation Harry sauta en croupe et passa les bras autour de la taille de Draco qui éperonna son cheval.

Ils s'enfoncèrent à une allure rapide au cœur de la forêt pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite cabane en bois près de laquelle une source jaillissait du sol comme un mini geyser et se transformait en ruisseau, c'était joli et l'endroit donnait une agréable impression de fraîcheur.

Harry se laissa glisser à terre, Draco en fit autant et après avoir attaché son cheval il entra dans la maison, le brun le suivit.

Une fois à l'intérieur il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, c'était rustique mais propre.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce dont une grande cheminée prenait tout un mur, au centre une table et deux chaises en bois et dans un angle un grand lit aux draps blancs.

« C'est l'endroit où je viens quand j'ai besoin de tranquillité ! expliqua brièvement Draco qui s'approcha de lui.

**A demain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Harry qui savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait amené ici ne dit rien quand Draco lui retira ses vêtements, lui aussi le désirait, le contact de son amour lui manquait tellement et ne sachant pas si il retournerait un jour dans son époque près de son Draco il choisit de vivre sa passion pour celui-ci entièrement et sans penser à rien d'autre.

Quand il fut nu le blond caressa d'un air pensif le torse à la peau mate, le simple fait de le toucher le faisait vibrer et il se dit que peut être qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait eut sous lui, qu'il l'aurait possédé il cesserait de hanter ses pensées.

Il le poussa assez rudement sur le lit déterminé à le prendre immédiatement et sans préliminaire.

Seulement Harry lui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, il fit rouler Draco sous lui et le bâillonna d'un baiser quand il tenta de protester, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps pâle tout en le déshabillant.

Il ne laissa aucune occasion au blond de se redresser, il le noya sous ses caresses et quand il prit dans sa bouche l'érection bien tendue Draco s'avoua vaincu, il se mit à gémir et soupirer sous les va et viens, il protesta assez faiblement une dernière fois quand les doigts d'Harry pénétrèrent son intimité mais abandonna rapidement.

Après une longue préparation le brun se plaça entre les jambes du blond, il le fit remonter sur ses cuisses et entra en lui d'une brusque poussée.

Harry s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux, ses reins brûlaient d'un désir intense et il se mit à aller et venir d'abord lentement puis à la demande du blond il accéléra le rythme, il se retint jusqu'à ce que Draco cri son plaisir et là il se laissa aller.

Lentement il reprit ses esprits tout en caressant les cuisses du blond et ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard vert plongea dans les pupilles grises qui subitement s'assombrirent.

Draco qui réalisa pleinement qu'il venait de se donner à un esclave se redressa d'un coup en le repoussant brutalement sur le côté et se leva, sans un mot il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la cabane.

Harry qui l'avait observé sans bouger soupira, il aurait tellement voulut un moment de tendresse, il entendit le galop du cheval qui s'éloignait et se précipita vers la porte.

« Comment je vais rentrer moi ?

Soupirant de nouveau il se dirigea vers la petite source dans laquelle il se lava.

A l'écurie Blaise lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se servir du grand abreuvoir en bois qui se trouvait derrière la grange pour prendre un bain mais il n'en avait pas encore eut l'occasion.

Après s'être rhabillé dans la cabane il se mit en route.

-

-

Neville fulminait, la jalousie et la tristesse lui broyait le cœur et il arrachait avec des gestes rageurs les mauvaises herbes du jardin.

Severus recevait en ce moment même la visite du maire du village accompagné de sa fille aînée et il avait comprit en les écoutant, juste avant que la jeune fille lui donne l'ordre d'une voix désagréable de sortir, qu'il était question de mariage.

Il était heureux avec Severus il avait une peur bleue de le perdre et ne voulait pas d'une tierce personne entre eux.

Il eut l'impression que l'entrevue durait des heures et quand enfin il les vit sortir et s'éloigner il rentra dans la maison.

Tête basse il se dirigea vers la cuisine en passant près de Severus assit dans son fauteuil favori.

Ce dernier le suivit du regard, ses yeux noirs et habituellement durs s'adoucirent et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il se leva et le suivit.

Neville était assit au bord d'un banc le front posé sur ses bras repliés sur la table.

Silencieusement Severus se plaça derrière lui et il lui encercla le cou des deux mains dans une caresse, cela fit sursauter le jeune homme qui leva la tête vers lui.

« Je ne serais toujours qu'un esclave ! murmura t-il les yeux embués.

Severus le fit se lever et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es celui que j'aime et il n'y aura personne d'autre dans cette maison à part nous deux !

« Viens ! reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du cellier………..je vais te montrer mon petit secret !

-

-

Ron ouvrit les yeux et bâilla, dés qu'ils étaient revenus de la cantine Blaise qui voulait absolument qu'il se repose l'avait fait s'allonger pour lui passer l'onguent que Severus lui avait donné et sous la douceur de ses mains il s'était rendormi.

Il s'assit et fit rouler ses épaules, le remède du contremaître avait fait des miracles, il ne sentait pratiquement plus rien.

« Lâches moi gros porc ! entendit-il en même temps que le bruit d'une chute.

Ron s'approcha du bord et regarda en bas.

Blaise apparemment en colère faisait face à un gardien qui était en train de se relever, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres ce dernier déroula le fouet qu'il détacha de sa ceinture.

« Je vais t'apprendre le respect ! fit l'homme menaçant.

Le rouquin hors de lui fit un bond et atterrit près de Blaise qui le regarda d'un air surprit.

Poings serrés, Ron se plaça devant lui, ses yeux bleus étincelaient de rage.

« Faudra commencer avec moi !

Le garde qui était une recrue récente recula d'un pas, il avait cru que le bel esclave à la peau sombre était seul et malgré les ordres bien précis de Severus qui interdisait depuis toujours aux gardiens d'abuser des esclaves, il s'était dit que s'amuser un peu avec lui n'était pas bien méchant mais là il se retrouvait face au second fils Malfoy et il y avait une interdiction formelle de s'en prendre à lui de quelque façon que ce soit, l'ordre venait directement du fils aîné et en cas de désobéissance le garde savait qu'il risquait sa peau, Draco Malfoy savait se montrer particulièrement vindicatif et sans pitié.

L'homme tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Blaise enlaça Ron qui se tourna vers lui en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es mon héros ! souffla Blaise en souriant.

« Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te toucher ! fit doucement le rouquin qui l'embrassa tendrement.

-

-

Du regard Neville fit le tour de la petite pièce que Severus nommait son laboratoire puis se fixa sur ce dernier, il lui sourit et s'approcha pour lui passer les bras autour du cou, il venait de lui donner une grande preuve de sa confiance, ce qu'il faisait ici était puni de mort, l'alchimie étant assimilée à la sorcellerie, et c'était comme si il remettait sa vie entre ses mains à lui.

« Je t'aime ! lui murmura t-il.

**A demain !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

« Je t'aime Harry…………mon amour ouvres les yeux, je t'en prie ouvres les yeux !

Draco tenait la main d'Harry contre sa joue, il avait si mal cette douleur le broyait, vivre sans lui non il ne pouvait pas.

« Merlin, seigneur ou qui que vous soyez laissez le moi…………je vous en prie laissez le moi !!

-

-

Après avoir marché, tout en pestant, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Harry retrouva enfin le sentier où s'alignaient ses fagots, lentement il se remit au travail.

A midi un gardien et un esclave sur une charrette lui apportèrent son repas et récupèrent le bois avant de repartir.

Le brun passa l'après midi à faire ses tas, le travail n'était peut être pas pénible mais vraiment ennuyeux sans personne à qui parler, il s'arrêta quand le soleil fut bas à l'horizon et reprit le chemin du retour.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent tous les matins Severus lui donna le même ordre ainsi qu'à Ron et Blaise.

« Au petits bois !

Et tous les jours environ deux heures après Draco venait le chercher pour l'emmener à la cabane ce qui avait surprit Ron et Blaise le premier jour, il ne leur avait parlé de rien, mais le soir les deux amoureux ne le lâchèrent pas tant qu'il ne leur eut pas tout raconté.

Leurs premières rencontres se passèrent à chaque fois en silence et le blond repartait aussi vite avec l'air de lui en vouloir, puis petit à petit tout changea.

Draco finit par accepter l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry et leurs ébats devinrent tendres et suivit de longues conversations serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le brun qui garda un secret total sur le fait qu'il venait de l'avenir ne réalisa pas une seule seconde que durant leurs discussions il mettait malgré tout dans la tête du blond des idées qui venaient d'un futur trop lointain et que dans l'époque actuelle elles n'étaient pas applicables, il semait les germes de la destruction en toute bonne foi.

Ils prenaient ensuite le temps de se laver réciproquement dans la petite source et Draco le ramenait sur le sentier.

Mais maintenant le blond avait peur pour lui, il savait que si leur liaison arrivait aux oreilles de son père le brun serait mit à mort, il ne lui arriverait pas la même chose qu'à Ron qui finalement avec sa protection et celle de Severus vivait très heureux avec celui qu'il aimait, même esclave son frère était plus libre que lui.

Lui il était l'aîné et l'héritier, son père ne le laisserait pas vivre avec un esclave, il lui arrangerait un grand mariage avec la fille d'un autre seigneur pour renforcer ses alliances et lui n'aurait rien à dire, pour son père sa vie lui appartenait et ses désirs à lui ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte.

Ce soir là il rentrait lentement, laissant le cheval aller à son allure, il réfléchissait, son père était absent depuis plusieurs jours, il avait été invité à une grande chasse par le seigneur voisin et l'idée de son retour tout proche l'angoissait, Harry et lui allaient devoir redoubler de prudence et il se dit que si son père avait pu ne jamais revenir il en aurait été heureux.

Suite à ses discussions avec le brun il avait finit par tout voir de façon différente, tout en douceur le brun lui avait montré une autre vision du monde et il s'était dit que dés qu'il prendrait la suite de son père il changerait toutes ces lois absurdes, il voulait créer un monde nouveau, un paradis pour tous et sa jeunesse enthousiaste ne comprit pas que c'était utopique.

Seulement le sieur Malfoy était bel est bien là il était solide et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa place avant quelques années.

Draco avait eut une conversation très intéressante à ce sujet avec Severus qui lui aussi souhaitait voir l'abolition de ces lois sur l'esclavage, il était très proche du contremaître qui avait été son mentor quand son père avait jugé qu'il devait apprendre la manière dont était géré le domaine, personne ne le savait à part lui et Neville mais le contremaître était un expert dans la fabrication de potions et mixtures en tout genre, surtout les poisons, et Draco avait bien comprit qu'il serait prêt à l'aider à faire disparaître son père mais le blond ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il en arriverait à cette dernière extrémité que si la vie d'Harry était menacée et uniquement dans ce cas.

Draco soupira, son avenir s'annonçait sombre et il aurait bien aimé que le brun soit près de lui, Harry à ses côtés et c'était le bonheur absolu, dans ses bras il n'était que lui-même.

Arrivé dans la grande cour pavée du manoir il fut intrigué par l'agitation qui semblait régner, des domestiques couraient dans tous les sens et les gardes le regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

Il mit pieds à terre en jetant les rênes à l'un d'eux et pénétra dans le hall.

Là il fut immédiatement abordé par l'homme de confiance de son père qui avait un visage affligé et paraissait manquer d'air.

« Seigneur………….il est arrivé un grand malheur…………..on vous a cherché partout…………votre père…….

L'homme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Quoi mon père ? s'impatienta Draco.

« Il est mort………….

« Mort ? répéta le blond qui le fixa en ouvrant de grands yeux et la première pensée qui lui vint fut :

« LIBRE !!

Il allait pouvoir aimer Harry sans avoir peur et ne serait pas obligé de faire un mariage arrangé, il allait pouvoir changer les choses à sa guise, le destin en avait décidé ainsi et à bien y penser il se dit que c'était étrange comme tout avait évolué en si peu de temps.

C'était peut être dur à dire mais il ne ressentait pas de chagrin et aucune larme ne vint embuer ses yeux, son père avait toujours été froid et indifférent avec lui il n'y avait jamais eut la plus petite miette d'affection entre eux.

« Une chute de cheval ! continuait l'homme…………il a eut la nuque brisée !

Draco n'en écouta pas plus et appela un garde, maintenant il était le maître de la province.

-

-

Ron, Blaise et Harry sortaient de la cantine et se dirigeaient lentement vers l'écurie tout en discutant, la nuit était tombée et il faisait doux.

Un cheval qui arrivait à grande allure attira leurs attentions et ils virent avec étonnement un garde s'arrêter devant eux.

« Rendez vous au manoir immédiatement, tous les trois ! leur dit-il………….ordre du seigneur Malfoy !

Puis il repartit au grand galop.

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec inquiétude, pour eux cela ne présageait rien de bon, ignorant la mort de Lucius Malfoy ils pensaient que c'était lui qui les convoquait, ce qui n'était pas des plus rassurant.

Ne pouvant faire autrement qu'obéir ils se mirent en route et durant tout le chemin Ron serra très fort la main de Blaise dans la sienne.

**A demain !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte du manoir un domestique qui paraissait les attendre les fit entrer dans le petit salon que Ron connaissait bien.

Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs un effet bizarre de se retrouver ici, il se dit qu'il s'était très bien fait à sa nouvelle vie et ne regrettait pas le confort du manoir, les bras de Blaise valait bien tout les coussins ou matelas de plumes du monde.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence, l'angoisse au cœur, puis les yeux verts d'Harry s'illuminèrent en voyant entrer Draco qui vint immédiatement vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, le laissant abasourdi.

Le blond s'écarta et sourit devant les regards sidérés de Ron et Blaise, ils ne comprenaient pas comment Draco pouvait se permettre d'agir de cette façon.

Ce dernier leur annonça tranquillement la nouvelle.

Tout comme son frère le rouquin ne ressentit qu'un soulagement, la mort de cet homme qui n'avait jamais été un père pour eux ne le touchait guère.

« Ron tu reprends ta place au manoir ! continua le blond.

« Je préfères...commença Ron qui se tourna vers Blaise.

« Il peut rester si il le veut ! le coupa Draco…………à partir de maintenant il n'y a plus d'esclave dans cette province ils pourront bâtir leurs maisons sur des lopins de terre et paieront par une part de leur récolte, tout le monde sera libre de vivre et d'aimer qui il veut et dés demain le décret sera publié.

A ces mots Harry sourit en regardant son amour il était fier de lui et pourtant sans le savoir le blond venait de signer leur condamnation.

Ron enlaça Blaise qui fixait Draco avec l'air de ne pas y croire, il était libre et allait vivre au manoir avec celui qu'il aimait, c'était trop beau.

Il cacha son visage au creux du cou de Ron qui le serra fort en sentant ses larmes et qui sourit, il savait que c'était des larmes de joie.

« Viens ! murmura le rouquin avant de s'écarter et de le prendre par la main………….je vais te montrer nos appartements !

Ils sortirent et laissèrent Harry et Draco seuls.

Ce dernier s'approcha du brun et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu accepterais de rester ici avec moi ?...je te promet de tout faire pour te rendre heureux.

« Heureux je le suis déjà et bien sûr que je veux rester avec toi !

Draco l'embrassa longuement.

« J'aurais voulut pouvoir t'épouser ! murmura t-il, son regard gris perdu dans les prunelles vertes………………mais malheureusement je ne peux pas changer les lois de l'église !

Harry éclata de rire en pensant que pour lui mariés ils l'étaient déjà.

« On fera comme si on l'était ! répondit-il en reprenant sa bouche.

-

-

Severus finit de lire le parchemin qu'un garde lui avait remit quelques instants plus tôt de la part de Draco, il était installé dans son fauteuil favori et baissa les yeux sur Neville assit à ses pieds la tête posée sur sa cuisse, il lui caressa la joue et le jeune homme le fixa.

« Tu es libre ! fit Severus.

« Libre ? répéta Neville sans comprendre.

Ce dernier ne sachant pas lire le contremaître lui lut le message à haute voix.

Quand il eut finit Neville se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« On aura plus besoin de se cacher ?

Severus fit signe que non en souriant.

« Je pourrais la mettre dehors si jamais elle revient ?

« Tout ce que tu veux ! répondit le contremaître dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Neville l'embrassa avec passion.

« Je t'aime et maintenant tu es à moi !

-

-

Couché dans un grand lit à baldaquin, bien serré dans les bras de Draco Harry s'endormit.

-

-

« Harry réveilles toi mon ange………….je t'en pries reviens moi !

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un plafond blanc où brillait un néon.

« Tu es enfin réveillé mon amour ! s'écria Draco fou de joie en déposant des baisers sur tout son visage……………..tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Un peu déboussolé le brun se redressa sur ses oreillers et le blond se blottit contre son torse.

Harry mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il était revenu dans le présent puis il serra fort son Draco contre lui, c'était bon de le revoir.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il.

-

-

Quelques mois plus tard l'église qui crachait des flammes de haine et les seigneurs alentours indignés levaient une puissante armée, tout leurs esclaves qui s'enfuyaient pour se réfugier dans la province des Malfoy qui était devenu un asile où ils étaient accueillis en hommes libres et où les couples gays pouvaient y vivre librement et aux yeux de tous leur paraissait une abomination qu'ils ne pouvaient tolérer.

Pour tous ces gens bien pensants cette engeance du diable devait être exterminé jusqu'au dernier et leurs meneurs devaient subir les pires tourments pour expier.

L'ignorance, la bêtise et la cruauté se mirent en marche.

La petite province très prospère qui se croyait à l'abri de tout et où il faisait bon vivre fut rapidement encerclée et ne pu faire autrement que prendre les armes à son tour menée par Severus proclamé commandant en chef, ils étaient tous prêts à mourir pour défendre leur liberté.

-

-

La guerre fit rage et en quelques jours à peine leur destin fut scellé.

-

-

Du haut de la tour de guet Draco dont les vêtements étaient en très mauvais état et qui semblait épuisé après plusieurs jours de combat acharnés, serra fort contre lui un Harry aussi amoché qui lui sourit avec amour, l'armée ennemie beaucoup plus puissante que la leur gagnait sans cesse du terrain massacrant tout sur son passage, les cadavres jonchaient le sol et tout était en flamme.

« C'est finit ! murmura sombrement le blond en regardant le cœur serré sa province en ruine…………..ils ne doivent pas nous prendre vivants !

Le brun qui avait vécu le coma du Harry futur l'embrassa doucement et lui caressa le visage avec tendresse, il n'avait eut aucun mal à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, il avait tout vécu en même temps que son autre moi dont il possédait les souvenirs, passé et futur se juxtaposaient dans sa tête, le temps n'existait pas et là il savait avec certitude que même si ils mourraient aujourd'hui ils se retrouveraient un jour et s'aimeraient encore mais il se posait beaucoup de questions.

Etait ce leurs véritables destins de mourir maintenant ?

Sans ses idées trop nouvelles ils auraient vécus, en cachant leurs amours certes mais au moins ils l'auraient vécus jusqu'au bout tandis que là tout s'achevait si bêtement et tous ces gens morts pour rien, mais en même temps peut être que c'était ce qui devait arriver, peut être n'était-il pas prévu qu'ils soient ensembles maintenant, peut être qu'un destin commun dans le passé aurait modifié l'avenir et que le Harry futur ne serait pas devenu le Survivant.

« On devrait y aller, il ne reste que peu de temps ! dit d'un ton las Severus qui se trouvait là ainsi que Neville, Ron et Blaise, tous les quatre aussi s'étaient battus comme des beaux diables et ils étaient au bout du rouleau.

En quelques mots rapides Draco expliqua ce que Severus et lui avait prévu et leur demanda si l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisit leur convenait, tous approuvèrent en silence.

**A demain !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

« Tu es tombé de la falaise ! expliqua Draco qui réprima un frisson en se souvenant de la terreur qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là…………..tu as disparut sous l'eau, heureusement il y avait un bateau pas loin et ils t'on vu, ils ont appelé des secours et ils t'ont repêché.

« Ils n'arrivait pas à te réanimer Harry………ton cœur ne battait plus ! sanglota le blond………….j'ai eu tellement peur, tu es resté un mois dans le coma.

Harry lui releva la tête, il l'embrassa passionnément puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il était heureux d'être revenu près de lui.

« Je t'aime Draco !

Le lendemain il pu sortir de l'hôpital et ils retournèrent dans la petite auberge de pêcheur, le brun était content de retrouver leur chambre et les bras de Draco autour de lui, il se laissa faire avec plaisir quand le blond le poussa sur le lit après l'avoir déshabillé.

Il subit avec délectation et sans faire un geste les baisers et caresses dont Draco inonda son corps, il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir quitté et en même temps oui.

La bouche chaude de son amour sur son érection lui fit tout oublier, des vagues de plaisir le traversaient et le faisaient se tordre, quand Draco le pénétra il cria d'extase et sous les coups de reins de son amour il se retrouva au paradis en lui criant « je t'aime ».

Un peu plus tard alors qu'ils reposaient amoureusement serrés l'un contre l'autre Harry se mit à lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un simple rêve ? lui demanda Draco qui l'avait écouté très attentivement……………et tu es certain que c'était bien moi ? sans vraiment vouloir l'avouer il ressentait de la jalousie.

« J'en suis certain, c'était toi ! le rassura Harry avec un long baiser.

Le blond sourit.

« Alors ça me plait bien ! dit-il………….tu étais mon esclave et j'étais un grand seigneur………..normal quoi !...je ne dirais rien sur le fait que Ron était mon frère, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu……………t'es sûr que c'était pas un enfant trouvé que ma mère aurait adopté par pure bonté ?

Le brun éclata de rire.

« J'étais sûr que ça te plairait d'avoir été un seigneur ………………il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose pour réunir Neville et Severus, ils doivent se retrouver eux aussi.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« T'es vraiment sûr de toi là ?

« Sûr de sûr ! répondit Harry en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Bon alors c'est d'accord ! fit le blond qui se pencha vers la table de nuit sur laquelle il prit quelque chose, il se retourna vers Harry, lui prit la main et glissa à son doigt l'alliance que le brun avait oublié ce jour là sur le lavabo.

« Cette fois on est marié mon amour ! lui souffla t-il sa bouche contre la sienne……….pour toujours.

-

-

Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Neville et Severus descendirent de la tour de guet et enfourchèrent les cheveux qui attendaient.

Au grand galop ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent devant la cabane en bois.

Ils se rendirent près de la petite source.

C'est ici qu'ils avaient choisit de mourir, cet endroit serait leurs tombes, ils savaient que leurs ennemis voulaient les prendre vivants pour leur faire subir les pires tortures et les bourreaux de l'église étaient très créatifs dans leurs pratiques ils savaient faire durer les supplices durant des jours et aucun d'eux ne voulait voir celui qu'il aimait se faire torturer sous ses yeux.

Ils préféraient choisir leurs morts et partir ensemble pour un monde qu'ils espéraient meilleur.

Severus sortit d'un sac de cuir six petites fioles et en tendit une à chacun, sans un mot ils entre échangèrent un dernier regard d'adieu et chaque couple s'enlaça se donnant un profond baiser chargé de tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe toujours enlacés et chacun porta à ses lèvres la petite fiole, les yeux dans les yeux ils en avalèrent le contenu.

Harry perdu dans les prunelles grises de son amour eut une dernière pensée pour son moi futur, à cause d'une force inconnue qui les avait fait se rejoindre ils avaient provoqué le malheur et la perte de centaines de gens et même si il commençait à comprendre que c'était par nécessité pour l'avenir, Harry n'était pas en paix, il eut la vision du Harry futur assit dans une auberge, écoutant sa propre histoire.

Puis un dernier murmure fait de six voix s'éleva.

« Je t'aime!

Le néant les engloutit.

-

-

Harry et Draco rentrèrent à Londres où aussitôt le brun se mit à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque nationale, ce fut long et ardu, apparemment son histoire remontait à la nuit des temps et il n'en restait plus aucune trace, mais il persista soutenu par le blond qui ne comprenait pas très bien son obstination, surtout celle qui consistait à réunir Neville et Severus mais il était prêt à tout pour l'aider.

Puis Harry finit par tomber sur un livre qui abordait le sujet d'une bataille qu'avait menée une famille de noble constituée de deux frères et leur province entièrement décimée à cause de son libéralisme très mal vue à cette époque reculée, il racontait aussi qu'une branche cadette de la famille Malfoy vivait à la cour du roi de l'époque mais le nom ayant été maudit par l'église ils avaient totalement disparut et le bruit avait courut qu'ils s'étaient tournés vers la sorcellerie.

D'après le livre cela c'était passé dans l'extrême nord de l'Angleterre dans une région actuellement pas très peuplée, aucune grande ville ne se trouvait à proximité juste deux ou trois villages épars quant à la forêt elle était toujours là.

« Alors ça n'aura duré que quelques mois ? pensa tristement le brun après sa lecture…………de quelle manière sont-ils morts ?

Un soir Draco et Harry invitèrent Ron, Blaise, Neville et Severus pour leur raconter l'histoire que le brun avait vécu.

Ron et Blaise se tordirent de rire mais cela leur plut beaucoup, le rouquin tiqua et perdit un peu de son sourire quand il su qu'il avait été le frère du blond qui fixa le plafond en prenant l'air de rien, ce fait lui parut absolument inconcevable mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et Blaise pour le dérider se mit à l'appeler mon seigneur en faisant des ronds de jambes.

Neville lui était rouge écrevisse, il se tordait les mains et ne savait plus où se mettre tandis que Severus totalement impassible fixait Harry d'un air indéchiffrable le visage rigide, seules ses paupières clignaient.

« On a pensé qu'on devrait tous aller faire un tour dans cet endroit, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Draco.

Ron et Blaise toujours amusés approuvèrent vivement, Neville toujours aussi rouge fit oui de la tête et Severus toujours impassible poussa un grognement que tout le monde prit pour un oui.

**A demain !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Ayant prévu de partir le lendemain même, Harry et Draco invitèrent les trois autres qui acceptèrent, à passer la nuit sous leur toit.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte de leur chambre derrière eux, Blaise attrapa Ron dans ses bras.

Il le fixa longuement et ses yeux sombres étaient très sérieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda doucement le rouquin en lui caressant la nuque.

« C'est ce qu'a raconté Harry ! répondit Blaise qui ne riait plus et se tu un instant, il reprit en voyant le regard bleu interrogatif…………….tu ferais vraiment tout ça pour moi ?

Ron prit son visage entre ses mains et le scruta intensément avant de répondre.

« Oui…………….tu sais c'est peut être idiot mais j'ai eu l'impression que…………que……

« Que tout ça était vrai ? continua le Serpentard………………l'impression de ressentir des sensations de déjà vécues comme dans un très vieux rêve ?

Le rouquin eu un regard étonné.

« Toi aussi ?

Blaise opina lentement de la tête puis le serra fort contre lui.

« Ron, ne m'abandonne pas, promet moi de pas mourir avant moi et de devenir très très vieux ! dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire.

« Si tu me le promet toi aussi ! dit-il pour plaisanter.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et le rouquin s'inquiéta, cette histoire semblait l'avoir touchée plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit et le déshabilla puis il le caressa longuement avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches et de se pencher sur lui.

« Même si on a vraiment vécu cette histoire c'est le passé mon amour ! lui murmura t-il………..c'est terminé depuis longtemps et on ne peut rien y changer………..ne retient que le fait qu'on se soit déjà aimé et qu'on se soit retrouvé !

Blaise le regarda avec tendresse.

« C'est juste que j'ai eu la sensation tellement forte de t'avoir perdu et puis on dit toujours que l'histoire à tendance à se répéter………..je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois………..aime moi Ron, je veux être à toi !

Le rouquin reprit ses caresses langoureuses jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente vraiment détendu et ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir, y étant parvenu il le fit mettre à genoux et se plaça derrière lui, il le posséda lentement tout en caressant le dos musclé.

Il alterna vitesse et lenteur laissant monter l'orgasme qui les fit crier tous les deux au même instant.

-

-

Neville tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il angoissait, il allait passer plusieurs jours près de Severus et cela lui provoquait un mélange de peur et d'espoir.

« Si on s'est déjà aimé une fois à ce point là pourquoi on pourrait pas recommencer ? se disait-il…………les autres ils l'ont bien fait eux et ils sont heureux !!

Cela faisait des années que face à cet homme il se sentait perdu, pendant longtemps il avait cru le détester pour finalement s'apercevoir que ce qu'il voulait surtout c'est qu'il le regarde vraiment, qu'il compte à ses yeux.

Neville soupira.

« Comment faire pour qu'il me voit enfin ?

Il était tellement timide maladroit et banal, comment un homme comme Severus pourrait-il le trouver désirable et intéressant ?

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de recommencer l'histoire…….. ce moi d'avant qu'a-t-il fait pour se faire aimer ?

-

-

Severus était allongé sur son lit mains croisées derrière la tête.

Il devait avouer que l'histoire de Potter ne lui avait pas parue si incroyable que ça, son récit avait remué quelque chose en lui sans qu'il sache vraiment quoi.

« Neville………j'ai déjà aimé le petit Gryffi ! pensa t-il.

Cette histoire expliquait peut être pourquoi il se sentait autant attiré par le jeune homme, attirance qu'il avait toujours trouvé totalement absurde et contre laquelle il avait tenté de lutter de toutes ses forces mais le cœur ne fait que ce qu'il veut et il n'y était jamais parvenu, alors il s'était conduit durement avec lui espérant sa haine pour se protéger lui-même.

Il avait cru y être arrivé mais vu la réaction du jeune homme ce soir il était clair qu'il avait échoué, il ne le haïssait pas, au contraire.

Face à ses sentiments Severus ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, y répondre ou ne pas y répondre ? ils étaient si différents tous les deux à commencer par l'âge, et puis il avait l'habitude d'être seul, l'amour ça faisait des siècles qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas pour lui et jusqu'à présent cela ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure.

Il se retourna d'un seul coup sur le ventre et il décida qu'il ne ferait absolument rien en pensant que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, sa vie lui convenait parfaitement comme elle était.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Alors pourquoi sa solitude lui pesait autant tout à coup ?

-

-

« Tu crois que ça va marcher pour Neville et Severus en les emmenant là bas ? demanda Harry lové dans les bras de Draco.

« Je n'en sais rien ! répondit le blond en posant un baiser sur les cheveux bruns en bataille…………j'arrive pas du tout à les imaginer ensemble alors………

Le brun se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« Tu ne voyais pas Ron et Blaise ensemble non plus, tu te souviens ?... « C'est deux-là ? pffffffffffff ça tiendra jamais, je leur donne une semaine et pas un jour de plus » tu disais toujours ça et pourtant regarde le couple qu'ils forment !!!

« Ouai bon ! marmonna Draco d'un ton boudeur, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs de jugement…………mais là c'est pas pareil.

« C'est jamais pareil mon amour ! fit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre hier excusez moi, en ce moment mes journées sont trop courte lol.**

**Gros bisous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Ils mirent deux jours pour parvenir jusqu'au village le plus proche de la forêt.

Aucune ligne de chemin de fer directe n'y allait ils durent prendre un taxi dans la ville la moins éloignée, Draco et Severus ayant refusé avec la plus grande énergie de prendre le car qui desservait les villages épars reliés entre eux par une seule route, pour y parvenir.

L'endroit était vraiment petit et Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il avait été bâtit à l'endroit même que celui de son' rêve'.

Dans le seul bar du coin ils demandèrent si il y avait un hôtel et on les envoya hors du village vers l'unique auberge ouverte à des kilomètres à la ronde, l'endroit n'était pas très touristique, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir et comme sur la petite route il n'y avait guère de passage peu de gens s'arrêtait, c'était un coin oublié du monde.

Ils s'y rendirent lentement et chemin faisant les souvenirs revenaient à la mémoire d'Harry qui se mit à l'expliquer aux autres, il reconnaissait bien l'endroit, même si beaucoup de choses avaient disparues et d'autres étaient apparues c'était bien là.

En approchant de l'auberge le brun se rendit compte qu'elle était construite à l'emplacement exact de l'ancienne maison de Severus et que la tour de guet proche de la forêt était toujours là.

Le manoir lui avait entièrement disparut, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Ils réservèrent des chambres et l'heure du repas approchant ils s'installèrent à une table dans une petite salle à manger où après les avoir servit l'aubergiste, très sympathique, vint s'asseoir avec eux, ils étaient ses seuls clients.

Harry l'interrogea sur la tour toujours debout et l'homme leur expliqua que durant des siècles elle avait été maintenue en état parce qu'elle servait à surveiller la frontière nord, surtout à l'époque des grandes invasions.

Maintenant elle était classée monument historique, le seul de la région à être aussi vieux, personne ne connaissait la date exacte de sa construction et donc on continuait à la maintenir en état.

L'aubergiste ne connaissait pas grand-chose de l'époque sur laquelle Harry l'interrogeait, c'était trop lointain mais il leur parla de l'anathème jeté par l'église sur les terres alentour et qui avait perduré très longtemps ainsi que d'une histoire qui courait sur la source de la forêt, à ces mots Draco et Harry dressèrent l'oreille, d'une certaine façon c'était un peu la leur et le brun était heureux de savoir qu'elle existait toujours.

L'homme leur dit que d'après cette histoire six jeune gens trouvés mort et enlacés deux par deux y avaient été enterrés par des esclaves rescapés du massacre, depuis on ne savait pourquoi c'était devenu une légende du terroir qui prédisait que si un couple d'amoureux buvait de cette eau leur amour, si il était vraiment profond, défierait le temps.

Tandis qu'il parlait Harry eut la vision très nette de ce qu'il c'était passé, c'était comme si tout se déroulait au moment même sous ses yeux.

Il comprit que c'était ses idées qui avait provoquées le désastre et que le Harry du passé n'était pas en paix.

Puis il murmura tout bas les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées.

« Je t'aime !

« Bah !! leur dit l'homme en se levant…………ce n'est qu'une histoire de vieux il n'y a que ça ici c'est un vrai cimetière et cet endroit est d'une tristesse à faire peur, même les oiseaux n'y chantent pas, c'est pour vous dire !!

Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et tous montèrent se coucher.

Harry était peiné et atterré c'était comme si la région subissait toujours le poids du passé, elle était morte elle aussi et pourtant elle avait été si prospère, malgré tout quelque chose lui criait que ce passé avait été nécessaire, pour que l'avenir se déroule tel qu'il était à l'heure actuelle il avait fallu changer le passé.

Brusquement le brun comprit avec horreur que si il était remonté dans le temps c'était en fait pour supprimer la famille Malfoy telle qu'elle était à cette époque, si il n'avait pas changé les idées du blond pour les mener vers la mort l'autre branche Malfoy, celle dont son Draco descendait ne se serait pas tourné vers la magie, tout aurait été différent et même leurs réincarnations à tous n'auraient pas été les mêmes, ils devaient mourir pour se retrouver au moment voulu.

« Le temps n'existe pas ! pensa Harry………….et rien n'est du au hasard, l'univers est régi par une force, qu'importe le nom qu'on lui donne et chaque grain de poussière à son rôle à jouer et une place bien définie.

Le blond qui se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas, le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, Harry n'osa pas lui avouer la pensée horrible qui lui était venue et il lui parla longuement et uniquement de son sentiment de culpabilité envers la province ce qui donna une idée au blond qui ne pouvait supporter de voir son amour aussi triste.

Le lendemain ils visitèrent les environs, cherchant à trouver des traces du manoir mais il n'y avait absolument plus rien, ils trouvèrent bien quelques blocs de vieilles pierres taillées recouverts à demi par la végétation mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils provenaient du manoir.

Ils montèrent sur la tour de guet où sans s'en douter Draco enlaça tendrement Harry de la même façon que l'autre Draco l'avait fait des siècles auparavant en observant le paysage qui se dévoilait sur des kilomètres jusqu'aux lointaines montagnes qui les séparaient de l'Ecosse.

-

Durant cette journée le brun ne cessa pas d'observer Neville et Severus qui faisait mine de s'ignorer et évitait de se retrouvait l'un près de l'autre.

Cela l'énervait et il fit tout pour les mettre côte à côte, mais devant les regards noirs et furieux que lui jetait d'un air hautain le maître de potion qui en dehors de ça restait d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve, il finit par abandonner.

Neville lui soupirait de désespoir.

-

Le soir venu après le repas Blaise et Ron sortirent faire une promenade, main dans la main ils longèrent des champs qui comme à l'époque s'étendaient assez loin mais étaient maintenant laissés à l'abandon et arrivèrent en bordure de forêt.

Ils avaient tous prévu de se rendre à la source le lendemain.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un grand arbre pour échanger un long baiser, ils avaient voulut venir à cet endroit parce qu'Harry leur avait dit les avoir vu par ici la première fois où ils s'étaient déclaré leur amour et ils avaient ressentit le besoin d'y venir.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé à se murmurer des mots que seul des amoureux peuvent se dire et rentrèrent lentement.

-

Une fois de plus Neville tournait en rond dans sa chambre, énervé, il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir, Harry n'avait pas pu lui dire comment c'était passé la première fois entre l'ancien Severus et lui-même, tout ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter c'est qu'il avait arrêter un garde qui le fouettait et l'avait emmené chez lui.

Neville en était presque à se dire qu'il allait peut être devoir réitéré l'opération, puis il secoua la tête avec dérision devant cette idée absurde.

D'une il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire fouetter, c'était douloureux.

De deux il fallait déjà trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien le faire et une raison valable pour en arriver là sans paraître dingue ou sado-masochiste.

De trois il n'était pas sûr que Severus ne prenne pas le fouet lui-même pour l'achever sans même un battement de cil.

Il ri de lui-même et en soufflant il se releva pour se déshabiller et mettre son pyjama avant de se glisser dans les draps.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se redressa brusquement en rejetant les couvertures, courageusement lui le grand timide venait de décider qu'il allait se rendre dans la chambre de Severus et lui demander pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas.

**A demain !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Neville sortit de sa chambre et entra silencieusement dans celle de Severus, elle était vide mais il perçut un bruit d'eau venant de la salle de bain.

Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte qu'il poussa et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, le maître de potion était allongé dans la baignoire, la tête reposant sur le bord il avait les yeux fermés.

Neville ressentit comme un vertige et poussé par une force inconnue il alla s'accroupir près de lui, sans hésitation il posa une main sur le torse large et musclé de Severus qui ouvrit les yeux, surprit.

Avec l'étrange sensation que c'était exactement ce qui devait se passer ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot.

Une étincelle de désir s'alluma dans le regard noir du maître de potion quand Neville dans une caresse descendit lentement sur son ventre, il se leva brusquement et le Gryffondor détailla avec envie le corps puissant qui se dressait devant lui tout en se redressant.

Severus sortit de la baignoire saisit une serviette avec laquelle il se sécha rapidement avant de la laisser tomber par terre.

Il souleva Neville dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre où il le posa sur le lit.

Debout il observa le jeune homme qui resta un instant sans bouger avant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur le bord pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de Severus qui se rapprocha, son érection conséquente se retrouva au niveau de la bouche de Neville qui passa le bout de la langue dessus.

Il sentit le frémissement qui parcourut le maître de potion et le prit en entier dans sa bouche.

Severus, le souffle court, se mit à faire des va et viens puis cessa en sentant le plaisir monter trop vite, il fit lever Neville et ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans le doux regard brun.

Le maître de potion ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé autant d'amour dans un regard posé sur lui, Neville était merveilleux, il se pencha et l'embrassa longuement avant de le déshabiller et de le faire s'allonger sur le lit.

Après de longues caresses qui firent gémir et soupirer le jeune homme, il le fit se retourner à plat ventre, étant tous les deux au bord de l'extase il entra en lui d'un seul coup et ils crièrent leur plaisir au bout de quelques profonds coups de reins.

Un long moment plus tard alors que Neville reposait, la tête appuyée sur le torse de Severus, il se redressa pour le regarder.

« Si je n'étais pas venu, est ce que toi tu serais venu ?

« Non !

« Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Neville………..tu m'aimes pas c'est ça ?

Le maître de potion soupira, son visage était fermé.

« Si je t'aime, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose, trop de choses nous séparent.

Le gryffondor s'écarta de lui avec un air indigné et malheureux à la fois.

« C'est la différence d'âge qui t'inquiète ou tu as honte de moi ?...tu me trouves trop banal, pas assez bien ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et d'une poigne de fer il le ramena contre lui.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi………………je ne ressent aucune honte à t'aimer.

« Alors rien ne nous sépare ! fit Neville en se laissant aller contre son torse………..pas si on le veut pas……….Harry a dit qu'on avait tout surmonté dans le passé, jusqu'à la mort…………alors fais au moins un essai.

Severus qui n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour être convaincu eut un petit rire et le serra fort.

« Je crois que l'essai va s'éterniser ! dit-il.

« Tu peux compter sur moi pour m'accrocher !

Le lendemain matin Harry fit un sourire éclatant et victorieux à Draco en voyant le nouveau couple.

« Pffffffff !! fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement dédaigneux et en se retenant de dire…………..ça va pas durer !

L'histoire d'Harry était trop réelle donc leur couple risquait fort de durer et il ne voulait pas que le brun puisse lui rabâcher d'un ton moqueur qu'il s'était encore trompé.

Harry lui était juste heureux, ils étaient tous là, ensemble.

Il savait maintenant le pourquoi de cette histoire et la raison pour laquelle réunir Severus et Neville était important et si ils n'étaient pas venus ici il était persuadé qu'ils ne seraient pas parvenu à se rejoindre, le maître de potion n'aurait jamais rien tenté et Neville encore moins.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, aller à l'endroit où ils reposaient comme pour un pèlerinage et donner la paix au Harry du passé.

Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et de l'autre il saisit le panier de pique-nique que lui tendait l'aubergiste qui l'avait préparé suite à sa demande la veille au soir.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la forêt où le brun ne parvint pas à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la source et ce fut le blond qui les entraîna sur un sentier en leur certifiant que c'était la bonne direction, Harry s'étonna et lui demanda si il se souvenait de quelque chose.

« Non ! répondit Draco amusé…………mais si vous regardez bien par là vous verrez un petit ruisseau, il suffit de le remonter…………..je suis très doué pour l'observation, sans compter tout mes autres dons bien sûr ! rajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

Devant le regard plein de tendresse d'Harry il l'arrêta pour l'embrasser.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça mon coeur ! lui murmura t-il les yeux dans les yeux…………tout ce que je sais c'est que là maintenant je suis fou amoureux de toi, le fait de partager ta vie me comble de bonheur et rien tu m'entends, rien ne nous séparera.

Le brun trop ému pour répondre opina d'un lent mouvement de tête mais l'éclat de ses yeux verts parlait pour lui, Draco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils se remirent en route.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la source, elle était devenue plus grande, au fil du temps l'eau avait rongée les bord et elle s'était élargie, bien évidemment la cabane n'existait plus depuis longtemps mais Harry reconnu parfaitement l'endroit et ressentit immédiatement la tristesse qui régnait dans ce lieu étrangement silencieux.

Ils s'installèrent tout autour, Severus s'assit dos contre un arbre et enlaça Neville qui s'était mit entre ses jambes, le nez contre son cou.

Blaise et Ron s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe serrées dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout comme Draco et Harry.

Le brun les regarda à tour de rôle en souriant, il ne se passa rien de particulier rien ne bougea même l'air donna l'impression d'être immobile, seul un sentiment de paix et de sérénité les envahit tous peu à peu et une quiétude totale leur fit fermer les yeux, ils se sentaient tout simplement bien.

La boucle était bouclée et cette fois ils vivraient leurs amours jusqu'au bout.

-

-

Quelques mois plus tard les premiers cars de touristes s'arrêtaient sur le nouveau parking à l'entrée de la forêt, tout avait été aménagé pour les visiteurs et le village ainsi que l'auberge qui avait été agrandie était envahit.

Suivant l'idée qu'avait eu Draco, les trois couples qui se sentaient chez eux avait racheté une bonne partie des terres et avait donné un nouveau souffle à la région, ils l'avaient réveillée, la source, qui avait été très joliment mise en valeur et où maintenant les oiseaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ainsi que sa légende étaient devenue un site touristique surtout pour les jeunes couples.

Harry qui observait le flux de touristes du haut de la tour était heureux, il avait l'impression d'avoir payer sa dette, il avait tué la province, il la faisait maintenant revivre, bien serré dans les bras de Draco il sourit en écoutant ce dernier qui rêvait de reconstruire le manoir et lui chuchotait ses projets à l'oreille.

Tout était comme cela devait être.

**FIN.**

**Une fois de plus un grand merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire, je vous adore !**

**Gros bisous.**


End file.
